Campeón
by Turbo Shadow
Summary: Después de haber desaparecido por varios años al término de conquistar la liga pokemon en Knato, Ash decide volver y empezar un nuevo viaje en Hoenn. Pero esta vez, no solo lo hará por conseguir las medallas... Y no estará solo.
1. Capitulo 1: Carretera perdida

Queridos lectores, debido a la pérdida de mi compu, mi avance en el nuevo capítulo de _Contra el Viento_ ha sido lento y penoso, pero estará (probablemente) después de que termine este inicio de una nueva historia. Así que disfrútenlo.

Advertencia: Pokemon, al igual que algunas ideas que se vallan a incluir en este fic, no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Carretera perdida.**

_-Por… por favor… Ayúdame. No creo a… aguantar m… m… más. – dijo la chica con llorando por su próximo fina, al sentir como se le resbalaban los dedos del borde de la piedra de la cual se sontenía._

_-¡Aguanta un poco más! ¡Ya casi te tengo! ¡Solo… solo resiste! – exclamó el chico que, aferrado al borde del acantilado, estiraba su brazo entero para poder subir a la chica. – Estírate un poco._

_La chica hizo lo que le pidieron, y estuvo a punto de agarrar la mano de su salvador, pero un movimiento en la montaña hizo que perdiera concentración y que casi cayera. El chico volteo y vio no muy lejos unos vehículos todo terreno acercándose a toda velocidad_

_Tenía que apurarse o los todo terreno llegarían y no podrían escapar. Lo único que los separaría del escape sería su amigo Pikachu, que estaba listo para atacar a diestra y siniestra._

_-¡Pikachu! – gritó el chico y el pokemon volteó._

_-¡Pikapi Pika Pichu Pika Pi! – respondió Pikachu y se volteó para seguir esperando._

_Quedaban a lo mucho 20 segundos y lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta. El chico comenzó a escuchar a su amigo atacar a los vehículos mientras él estiraba su brazo a todo lo que podía para rescatar a la chica._

_-¡No te rinda! ¡Puedes lograrlo! – gritó y la chica dio un último esfuerzo por alcanzarlo._

_Por desgracia, se distrajo al escuchar que Pikachu ya no atacaba y no logró agarrarle la mano a la chica. Ella ya no pudo aguantar más y su mano resbalo. Mientras ella caía, el chico solo escuchaba como gritaba su nombre._

/

-¡NO! – gritó el chico al despertar, miro alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la tranquilidad de la noche y se volvió a recostar en el árbol donde había estado durmiendo. – Solo fue… ese sueño otra vez. Cada vez se vuelve más recurrente.

-Pika chu. – escuchó el chico a su pokemon, que despertó algo malhumorado al escuchar a su amigo.

-Disculpa por despertarte amigo, no era mi intención. – se disculpó y Pikachu entendió, ya que sabía sobre sus constantes sueños. – Por cierto, ¿nos quedamos dormidos antes de que terminará nuestro turno?

-Pika. – dijo el pokemon negando. – Pichu Pikachu Pi.

-Tendría que haberlo supuesto, Blue es la única que tiene esa "sutileza" para mandarnos a dormir. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-¡Pika! – respondió Pikachu y comenzó a trotar, seguido por el chico.

/

-Por fin te encuentro. – dijo el chico al ver a Blue.

-Hola lindura, ¿dormiste bien? – le preguntó la castaña con una voz algo seductora.

-Muy graciosa Blue. Sabes bien que sigo teniendo esos sueños los cuales no son nada buenos.

-Cielos Ash, no tienes porque regañarme. Sé muy bien tu problema, pero solo quería ayudar ya que te vez muy cansado.

-OK OK. Disculpa, he estado estresado los últimos días. Tener un objetivo, pero no saber cuál es, es frustrante. Sobre todo cuando "él" está a cargo.

Blue soltó una risita ante este comentario y Ash volteó a verla extrañado.

-Eres muy parecido a tu hermano, ¿sabes? No solo en lo desesperado, también en la manera de actuar y, sobretodo, en esa pasión por los pokemon.

Ash, simplemente la vio de reojo mientras Pikachu trataba de contener la risa por todo lo que había dicho Blue, sin mucho éxito.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? La última vez que lo vi fue cuando empezaba mi ronda.

-Posiblemente este durmiendo junto a los restos de la fogata. ¿Unas carreritas para ver quien llega primero? – preguntó Blue y comenzó a correr antes de que Ash le diera una respuesta.

-¡Porque a mí! – exclamó Ash para después salir tras Blue, seguido por Pikachu.

/

-¡No es justo, hiciste trampa! – gritó Blue cuando vio a Ash apoyado sobre un árbol.

-Tú también la hiciste, así que estamos iguales. Si es que en verdad había reglas. – respondió Ash con tono calmado.

-Creí que tardarían más tiempo. No decidí ir a buscarlos por si querían tener un… tiempo compartido.

-¡Ah, no! Discúlpame, pero yo no haría eso. No es porque desprecie a Blue, ya que, hay que admitirlo, es guapa además de tener buen cuerpo. – se defendió Ash, ante lo dicho por su hermano.

-¡Muchas gracias Ashy! – exclamó Blue por el cumplido y se lanzó a los brazos de Ash.

-¡Que no me llames así!

-¡Silencio! / ¡Pi! – gritaron Red y su Pikachu, Pika; y sus compañeros guardaron silencio. – Gracias, ahora podremos terminar de planear lo que vamos a hacer a continuación.

-¿Cómo que terminar? ¿Me excluyeron de sus planes?

-Esa parte no te la podemos decir aun. Disculpa por haberte mentido. – le dijo Blue a Ash.

-Tú objetivo se encuentra en Petalburgo. ¿Has escuchado hablar de un tal Norman? – preguntó Red.

-Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo, uno de los mejores en todo el mundo. Incluso se le llega a considerar como próximo miembro de la Elite 4.

-Bien, has hecho tu tarea. Ahora escucha, Norman le pidió ayuda a la Elite 4 para un asunto de suma importancia.

-Teme por la vida de su hija, May. Desde hace varios meses han estado a punto de lastimarla, pero ha actuado con rapidez. Pero ahora que ella quiere iniciar su viaje para convertirse en entrenadora o coordinadora, teme no poder estar para protegerla. – continuó Blue.

-Y mi trabajo es hacer de guardaespaldas, ¿no es así?

-No precisamente. No te presentarás en su casa y dirás que vas a cuidarla. Recuerda que solo la Elite 4 de las distintas regiones sabe de nuestra existencia. La encontrarás en la calle y le harás la plática. Esperamos que con eso confíe en ti y en Pikachu. – dijo Blue.

-Y por favor, no falles. Todos contamos contigo, ya que ella es muy importante. Otra cosa, no puedes llevar esas ropas, nuestros enemigos te reconocerían inmediatamente. – dijo Red y Ash puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Así que tendrás que usar estas. – dijo Blue entregándole un conjunto de ropas nuevas y una mochila, junto con otras cosas comunes de los entrenadores. – Lo único que puedes llevar son tu "juego". Solo en caso de emergencias.

-Creí que me iban a mandar desarmado. – dijo Ash.

-No es mala idea, pero no podemos arriesgarnos mucho. Por último, además de Pikachu podrás llevar otros dos de tus pokemon. Así que elige sabiamente.

-Elijo a Lucario y Dragonite. Después de lo que sucedió en Sinnoh, no dejaría a esos dos por nada.

-Es tú decisión, solo no te termines matando. – le advirtió Red, mientras activaba su sistema de transporte personal y salían dos pokebolas en el. - Mucha suerte, te veremos en Slateport cuando llegues ahí

-Cuídate y nada de hacer cosas pervertidas con esa niña. – dijo Blue, guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta.

-¡Blue!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Blue y Red ya iban volando sobre Zapdos y Moltres, respectivamente.

-Bueno, estamos solos de nuevo Pikachu. Y el amanecer se acerca, así que será mejor comenzar a avanzar.

-¡Pika!

/

_9:00 AM. Afueras de ciudad Petalburgo._

-Al fin Pikachu, llegamos.

-Pikachu. Pika Pikachu Pi.

-De que te quejas, yo camine la mayor parte del camino, no tú.

-Pika Pika Pikachu Pichu.

-No pensé en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que será mejor buscar el centro pokemon, de ahí preguntaremos por el gimnasio de la ciudad.

-Pika.

-Tienes razón, será más fácil si volamos viajamos sobre Dragonite. ¡Sal amigo! – dijo Ash y el pokemon dragón dio un rugido gentil al salir. - ¿Podrías llevarnos al centro pokemon de esta ciudad?

Dragonite asintió y, Ash y Pikachu subieron a su espalada y el pokemon dragón salió volando a toda velocidad. Algunos transeúntes volteaban al cielo al ver la sombra del pokemon pasando sobre las calles de la ciudad.

-Mira Pikachu, ahí está el gimnasio. Es nuestro objetivo principal para vigilar ese lugar después de comer.

-¡Pika!

-Dragonite, baja en ese parque. Es el lugar abierto más cercano del centro pokemon.

Dragonite descendió cerca de donde estaban unos niños jugando, y se quedaron viendo al pokemon con mucha admiración. Cuando vieron a Ash, se acercaron a él y sonrió ante el entusiasmo de los pequeños.

-Disculpe señor, ¿ese es un Dragonite? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-Así es, pero no me digan señor porque me siento viejo. Mi nombre es Ash, y vengo de la región de Kanto. Y este es mi amigo Pikachu.

-¿Y vienes a retar a los líderes de gimnasio? – preguntó otro.

-Así es, espero llegar a conquistar otra liga pokemon – respondió Ash, lo cual no era mentira. Ya que, después de conquistar la conferencia de Añil no pudo ir tras la liga de Jotho. Y en Sinnoh, no fue precisamente por eso.

Todos los niños hicieron exclamaciones de asombro, mientras que algunos le hablan a Dragonite y a Pikachu y estos respondían amablemente y jugaban con ellos.

-Podrías intentarlo, pero primero tendrás que vencer al líder de gimnasio de Petalburgo. Muchos consideran que él puede llegar a ser miembro de la Elite 4 en los próximos años. – dijo uno de los chicos, que usaba lentes.

-Bueno, entonces entrenaré duro para poder pelear con él. – dijo Ash.

-Max tiene razón. Casi nadie ha podido vencerlo, y si espera que el pase a formar parte de Elite.

-Esas solo son palabras. Claro, no dudo que sea de los mejores, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser derrotado.

-Si claro. Me gustaría ver cómo te derrota, pero lamentablemente escuché que va a salir por unos días. – dijo el chico con lentes, antes de salir conrriendo.

-Qué chico tan raro. Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos luego. ¡Dragonite, regresa! – dijo Ash y salió corriendo al centro pokemon.

/

_Un par de horas más tarde, después de un buen desayuno y de cambiarse su ropa de "viaje" por la que le dio Red (Ropa que utiliza en la liga Hoenn y en la Batalla de la Frontera)._

-Hace tiempo que no tenía un desayuno de esos. ¿Qué te pareció a ti Pikachu?

-Pika Chu

-Me alegro. Bueno, es hora de comenzar a buscar. ¿Izquierda o derecha? – preguntó Ash, pero antes de que Pikachu pudiera responderle, sucedió algo extraño.

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres Ash Ketchum, campeón de la conferencia de la meseta Añil? – preguntó una chica, de manera tímida.

-_Rayos. ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Si digo que sí, voy a tener a un grupo de fanáticas tratando de arrancarme la ropa? Aunque, ella se parece mucho a…_ Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto. – dijo mientras se quitaba la gorra de manera respetuosa. -_ Aquí viene nada_ – pensó Ash, mientras esperaba la reacción de la chica.

Ash estudiaba a la chica, mientras ella asimilaba su respuesta. Ojos color zafiro, castaña, usando una pañoleta de color azul para cubrirse del sol, haciendo juego con unos jeans azules con arreglos y una blusa rosa, y unos tenis blancos con rojo.

-Encantada, mi nombre es May Balance. Es grandioso poder conocer a alguien tan genial como tú. No me perdí ninguno de tus combates desde la primera ronda.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Pero dime May, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó Ash, para después regalarle una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Veras, ya sé que eres alguien muy ocupado y que has de estar de camino para tener batallas contra los líderes de gimnasio, pero me gustaría que fueras a mi casa hoy antes de que sigas. _Por favor, di que sí._

-Claro, aceptamos ir a tu casa. ¿Verdad Pikachu?

-¡Pikachu!

-¡Genial! ¿Quieren pasear por la ciudad hasta que sea la hora de la comida?

-Encantados / Pika.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, aunque al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada debido a lo extraño del asunto. Pikachu de vez en cuando veía a ambos y se preguntaba que pasaba, ya que nada más se volteaban a ver en ocasiones.

-¿A qué te dedicas May? – preguntó por fin Ash para romper el silencio.

-¿Eh?... Bueno, hace unas semanas terminé mi curso sobre los pokemon, y hace tres días fui por mi primer pokemon. Aunque mis papás me regalaron mi primer pokemon a los 10 años, que fue un Eevee.

-Disculpa si te ofende la pregunta, ¿pero qué edad tienes? ¿Y qué pokemon elegiste?

May rió un poco ante los modales de Ash – Descuida, tengo 13. Y me decidí por Torchic. ¿Tú tienes 15, verdad?

-Así es. Es curioso que la gente se acuerde de mi edad, fuera de mi familia y amigos claro. Si mal no recuerdo, lo mencionaron en la primera ronda. Después de eso, solo me conocían como el campeón.

-¿Por eso dejaste de tener batallas?

-No. Decidí seguir a mi hermano a la región de Sinnoh para entrenar con él. No solo mis pokemon, también yo mismo entrené. Aunque, salí algo lastimado al principio.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó May.

-Mi hermano no es alguien que se tome las cosas a la ligera. Termine varias veces con fracturas menores. Después de eso, ya le costaba trabajo hacerme sufrir.

-¿No es un método algo rudo? – preguntó May mientras se fijaba en los brazos de Ash y comenzaba a fantasear en cómo se vería sin playera.

-Con mi hermano nunca se sabe si se lo toma personal o de juego. Eso lo aprendí a la mala. Aun así valió la pena.

-Ya veo.

-¿Ya sabes a qué te vas a dedicar?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí. ¿Entrenadora, coordinadora o criadora?

-Aun no lo sé. Me llama mucho la atención la coordinación y el entrenamiento. Pero espero poder disipar mi duda pronto.

-Podrías intentar los dos en un principio y ya después decidirte.

-Es una buena idea. – dijo May y agarró a Ash del brazo en señal de apreció. Pero no dijo nada para aprovechar un poco el momento.

-_Podría acostumbrarme a esto_.

-¿Pika?

-¿Qué sucede amigo?

-Pi… ka… - dijo Pikachu con el miedo en sus ojos y se escondió en la mochila de Ash. Ash sabía que es lo que sucedería.

-May, ¿tendrás un lugar donde podamos escondernos? – preguntó Ash, dejando a May extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es algo muy bueno. – respondió Ash y comenzó a caminar más rápido, seguido de cerca por May. – Por alguna razón, siempre nos terminan persiguiendo los "locos", como les decimos Pikachu y yo a la bola que nos termina siguiendo en cada ciudad. Por eso Pikachu se escondió, porque sabe que vienen. Y como tuve que regresar a mi Dragonite, no tengo ningún pokemon tipo volador que nos saque de aquí.

-Sígueme. Sé a dónde podemos ir. – dijo May y comenzó a correr, seguido de Ash.

-¿A dónde vamos May? – preguntó Ash cuando alcanzó a la castaña.

-Vamos a mi casa. No se atreverán a buscar cerca de ahí debido a que vivo cerca del gimnasio.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Pika… - dijo Pikachu al asomarse por la mochila, y comenzaba a sacar chispas de sus mejillas.

-Ni se te ocurra Pikachu. Sé que se acercan, pero si lo haces nos retrasarías y sería fatal.

-Pi Chu.

-¿Qué dijo? – preguntó May al momento que daban vuelto a la derecha.

-Dice que nos apuremos, no quiere ser acosado otra vez de esa manera.

-Ya casi llegamos.

Siguieron corriendo como si no hubiera mañana. De repente, escuchar un "¡Allá va!" y decidieron correr más rápido. May comenzó a dar más vueltas para tratar de despistar a los perseguidores, cosa que funcionó muy bien. Al final, pudieron llegaron a la casa de May y se metieron, quedándose pegados a la puerta y escucharon como la turba pasaba de largo.

-¡Uf! Ya se fueron.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya llegué y traje una visita! – y dirigiéndose hacia Ash. – Espera aquí. Cuando me asome ven a la cocina.

Ash asintió y May fue a buscar a su mamá que a esa hora estaba en la cocina, mientras Ash sacaba a Pikachu de la mochila que se agarraba las orejas en señal de miedo.

-Descuida Pikachu. Ya paso todo, estamos a salvo.

-Pika Chu. – dijo el pokemon, dando un gran suspiro. - ¿Pika?

-Estamos en casa de May, sin nadie persiguiéndonos. – respondió Ash y Pikachu salto de los brazos de Ash y comenzó a olfatear el lugar y adentrarse en la casa. – Es de mala educación adentrarte en la casa de alguien si todavía no te invitan a pasar. – dijo el azabache y siguió a Pikachu. En eso, vio que May se asomó, y vio a Pikachu yendo hacia la cocina. – _Maldición. ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme la vida difícil?_ ¡Te tengo!

Pikachu esquivó a Ash, que saltó a la mesa y saludo al Eevee que estaba arriba, haciendo que Ash se fuera de cara al suelo y cayendo cerca de May. Al levantar la cara, Pikachu se reía de él, mientras May lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Mamá, él es Ash y… Bueno ya sabes todo sobre él gracias a Max. Ash, ella es mi mamá, Caroline.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Caroline. – saludo Ash.

-El placer es mío Ash. Es un honor tenerte en la casa.

-El honor es mío. Todo fue idea de May, además de que no hubiera rechazado la oferta de venir por nada.

-May, ¿Por qué no le enseñas los alrededores a Ash? Todavía falta tiempo para que este la comida y para que lleguen tu papá y tu hermano.

-Claro. Vamos Ash, te mostraré la casa. – dijo May y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia el patio trasero de la casa, seguidos por Pikachu y Eevee.

Mientras Carolien los veía salir y volvía a sus cosas, solo podía pensar en una cosa: Nietos.

/

Cuando Ash y May entraron a lo que parecía un invernadero, Eevee y Pikachu salieron corriendo para explorar el lugar por su cuenta.

-Bueno, aquí es donde mi papá deja a sus pokemon para que descansen.

-Este lugar es inmenso. ¿Cuántos pokemon tiene tu papá?

-La verdad no lo sé, nunca le he preguntado. Pero si tiene varios y muy fuertes. Lo he visto pelear varias, y los retadores no han tenido oportunidad.

-Me gustaría tener una batalla con tu papá. Sería interesante.

-No es por ofender Ash, pero aunque tú hayas ganado una liga mi papá está a la altura de los miembros de la Elite.

-Descuida, desde que llegué aquí me han dicho eso. Pero vale la pena intentar.

-Tienes razón. Sería interesante que tuviéramos una batalla. – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos. Ambos voltearon y May corrió para saludar al recién llegado. - Tú eres Ash.

-Así es. Usted ha de ser el líder de gimnasio, Norman. Es un placer conocerlo. – dijo Ash y le extendió la mano a Norman, quien correspondió el saludo.

-El placer es mío. Por cierto May, feliz cumpleaños. – dijo Norman y le entregó una caja de buen tamaño.

-¡Te acordaste papá! ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó May mientras tomaba la caja y la abría.

-Y dime Ash, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Norman.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar a la casa a buen paso, mientras May batalla por abrir su regalo por la emoción, seguidos por Pikachu y Eevee.

-Bueno, después de que desaparecí tras conquistar la meseta añil y entrenar unos años con mi hermano, decidí hacer otro viaje pokemon. Y elegí Hoenn. – dijo Ash.

-¡No lo creo, es una poke compu! – gritó May y Ash y Norman rieron por la emoción de la chica.

-Suena interesante. Y con gusto tendré una batalla de exhibición contigo después de comer. ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros?

-Sería genial. Muchas gracias.

Los dos siguieron caminando delante de May, que iba entretenida descubriendo las funciones de su poke compu, pero después los alcanzó al ver que se estaba quedando muy atrás.

-Oye May, ¿dónde está el Torchic que elegiste como pokemon inicial? – preguntó Ash.

-Ha de estar en mi cuarto, es algo miedoso.

-Descuida, se le pasará. A veces llegan a ser así, pero con el tiempo cambian. Por ejemplo, a Pikachu al principio no le agradaba ni un poco, pero después de haberlo salvado del ataque de unos Spearow comenzamos a llevarnos mucho mejor.

Después de que Ash dijo esto, él y los demás llegaron a la casa donde ya los esperaba la comida lista, junto a Caroline y un chico de unos 11 años que tenía a un Treecko a su lado. Ash lo recordó de cuando aterrizó en el parque con Dragonite, y Max (recordando el nombre del hermano de May) quería comenzar a pelear, pero Caroline lo detuvo.

/

Después de comer, todos se dirigieron al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla de exhibición. Todos tomaron sus lugares, espectadores y entrenadores, mientras el ambiente se comenzaba a tensar, a pesar de no ser batalla oficial.

-Bien Norman, di las reglas. – dijo Ash.

-¿Qué te parece una batalla doble? Veamos si eres tan bueno como dices. – dijo Norman

-Nunca he tenido una batalla doble, pero acepto. No me echo para atrás ante un reto.

-Esa es la actitud.

-La batalla de exhibición entre el líder de gimnasio Norman contra el retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta va a comenzar. Cada uno utilizara dos pokemon, y solo el retador podrá hacer sustitución. ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios. Por cierto _Contra el Viento_ quedará momentáneamente clausurada debido a problemas de archivos dañados. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capitulo 2: Desencadenado

Sigamos con el espectáculo.

**Capítulo 2:**

**Desencadenado.**

-La batalla de exhibición entre el líder de gimnasio Norman contra el retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta va a comenzar. Cada uno utilizara dos pokemon, y solo el retador podrá hacer sustitución. ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

-¡Pikachu y Lucario, salgan! – exclamó Ash emocionado, mientras lanzaba una pokebola y Pikachu saltaba de su hombro.

-Hace tiempo que no veía un Lucario, pero dejémonos de habladurías. ¡Kangaskhan y Tauros, a luchar!

-¡Usen ataque rápido!

-¡Contra ataquen con cola de hierro!

Kangaskhan y Tauros atacaron al equipo contrario, pero para desgracia de Norman ambos ataques fallaron gracias a la acción rápida de Pikachu y Lucario. May, Max y Caroline estaban sorprendidos por ver esa clase de velocidad.

-Nunca había visto algo así. Es raro que un pokemon pueda esquivar el ataque de otro cuando va en curso directo. – dijo Max.

-¿Cómo es posible que tus pokemon hayan esquivado la cola de hierro de Kangaskhan y Tauros? – preguntó Norman.

-Es fácil. Una amiga me enseñó a sentir los sentimientos de los pokemon, por lo que puedes decirles mentalmente que hacer. Además de que nuestro vínculo es muy grande. – respondió Ash.

-Fascinante. Pero veamos como reaccionas contra esto. ¡Tauros, lanzallamas hacia Lucario! ¡Kangaskhan, usa bola de sombra contra Pikachu!

-¡Pikachu, usa el contra escudo! ¡Lucario, ya sabes que sigue!

Pikachu comenzó a girar, mientras realizaba un atacktrueno lo que comenzó a levantar un poco de polvo. Y al momento de impactar el lanzallamas la bola de sombras, se levantó una pared de humo deshaciendo el contra escudo.

En el momento en que el humo y el polvo se levantaron, Lucario saltó y lanzó a cada uno un aura-esfera. Cuando se disipó el polvo, al menos tres de los pokemon en batalla estaban cansados. Pikachu por resistir el tiempo suficiente los ataques con el contra escudo. Y Tauros y Kangaskhan por el aura esfera de Lucario.

-¿Pikachu estás bien? – preguntó Ash.

-Pika… Pikachu Pi.

-¿Crees que puedas hacer algo por mí antes de que pierdas tus fuerzas?

-Pi. – respondió Pikachu y comenzaron a salirle chispas de la cola.

-Bien, espera el momento oportuno.

-¡Tauros, usa descanso!

-No durará mucho. ¡Lucario, ataca con pulso de dragón!

-¡Protección Kangaskhan!

El ataque de Lucario, a sabiendas de Ash que había destrozado varias pantallas de luz y protecciones, ahora ni siquiera movió a Kangaskhan, dejando a Ash y sus pokemon asombrados.

-¡Ahora Pikachu, tacleada de voltios!

-Pikachu se envolvió en lo que a los demás parecía un aura de electricidad y corrió a toda velocidad contra Kangaskhan, que por instinto quiso desviar a Pikachu con una garra de sombras, pero este lo esquivó saltando y dándole con la combinación de cola de hierro y el impulso y electricidad de la tacleada.

-¡Kangaskhan regresa!

-¡Bien hecho Pikachu! Pero creo que es mejor que descanses, estás muy débil y no podrías hacer nada contra Tauros.

-Pika. – respondió el pokemon después de pensarlo un momento y fue a lado de Ash.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – preguntó Norman.

-Claro. No me gustaría ver a mi mejor amigo, ni a cualquiera de mis pokemon, en un estado muy pésimo. Si fuera una batalla uno a uno, renunciaría por su bien. Además de que no sería honorable una batalla en desventaja.

-Es… interesante lo que dices, pero creo que te harán falta dos pokemon para vencer a mi Tauros. – dijo Norman al momento que su pokemon restante despertaba.

-Eso lo veremos. ¡Lucario, velocidad extrema!

-¡Tauros, usa doble poder cuando Lucario esté enfrente de ti!

Lucario y Tauros corrían el uno contra el otro a la velocidad dada por sus ataques, y cuando Lucario dio en el blanco al instante recibió el ataque de Tauros. Ambos fueron lanzados a su lado del campo, cayendo en pie pero un poco dolidos.

-¡Ataque de cuerno! / ¡Combate cercano!

Lucario espero hasta el momento justo en que Tauros realizó su ataque, esquivándolo, para después comenzar a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas, mientras Tauros trataba de esquivarlas al momento de seguir con su ataque.

-Terminemos esto Lucario. ¡Combina combate cercano con hueso veloz!

-¡Protección! – exclamó Norman

Pero, esos segundos que pasaron mientras Lucario preparaba hueso veloz y Norman decía protección fueron suficientes para que el ataque de Lucario impactara en Tauros y lo hiciera retroceder, evitando que usara protección.

Todos, a excepción de Ash y Pikcahu, estaban asombrados por la combinación de combate cercano con hueso veloz, ya que Lucario se veía tan elegante y daba golpes rápidos en combinación, hasta que Tauros cayó rendido.

-¡Tauros ya no puede pelear! ¡Por lo tanto, Ash y Lucario son los vencedores!

-Gracias Lucario, estuviste increíble. – le dijo Ash a Lucario, que le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego fueron con Norman. – Fue una gran batalla, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto.

-Lo mismo digo, eres digno de ser llamado campeón de Kanto. – dijo Norman mientras ambos se daban la mano.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero solo soy el campeón de la conferencia. Decidí no tomar la oportunidad de retar a la Élite.

-Es una pena. Porque eres un gran entrenador.

-¿Y conoces al campeón? – preguntó Max.

-Claro que sí. Y debo decir que lo conozco muy bien.

/

Mientras la batalla de Ash y Norman llega a su fin, en la región desértica de Hoenn, un grupo de excavación trabaja arduamente para desenterrar lo que parecen las ruinas de una ciudad de miles de años, bajo la mirada atenta de un solo hombre y sus lugartenientes.

-¿Señor Giovanni?

-¿Qué sucede profesor Namba?

-Encontramos la entrada señor. Lamentablemente no se puede hacer mucho para abrirla. – dijo Namba algo nervioso.

-¿Hay alguien trabajando en la entrada? – preguntó Giovanni.

-El profesor Sebastian con Atila y Juno. Debido al paso que llevaban no creo que tarden demasiado. – respondió el profesor antes de que se escuchara una fuerte explosión.

-Parece que ya lo lograron profesor. Será mejor ir antes de que los "niños" se lastimen. – dijo Giovanni.

El líder del equipo Rocket comenzó a caminar en dirección a la columna de humo que se veía en lo alto, seguido de cerca por su investigador de cabecera.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos pares de ojos escudriñan lo que sucede a través de unos binoculares, acompañados de varios pokemon incluidos una pareja formada por Latios y Latias.

-Esto es aburrido. Creí que tendríamos más acción, no estar vigilando a una bola de maleantes. – se quejó el chico de peinado extraño, con una gema verde en la frente.

-Paciencia Emerald. Recuerda que Red nos dijo que consiguiéramos la mayor información posible pero sin levantar sospechas. – dijo su acompañante, que se caracterizaba por tener un gorro de color blanco y traía puestos unos lentes.

-Lo sé Brendan, pero esto es aburrido. – dijo Emerald.

-¿Quieres guardar silencio? Me desconcentras. – le regaño Brendan.

Emerald se sintió ofendido por el regaño y se acostó un momento en la arena. En un momento volteó a donde se encontraba Latias que le sonrió y asintió. Sabía lo que significaba.

-_Si nosotros solos no podemos infiltrarnos. ¿Por qué no tener ayuda de los pokemon?_ – pensó Emerald y siguió a Latias por un tramo.

Subió en la espalda de la dragoncita y comenzó a volar, no sin antes hacerse invisible por lo que el chico tampoco llegaba a verse.

-Oye Emerald, creo que te llamará la atención esto. – dijo Brendan, que no se había dado cuenta. - ¿Emerald? ¿Emerald?

En ese momento Brendan volteó para ver que su compañero no estaba y después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta que Latias no estaba.

-¡¿A dónde se fueron?

Todos los pokemon que lo acompañaban se le quedaron viendo raro, mientras Latios nada más suspiraba por las acciones rebeldes de Latias.

-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar e intentar comunicarnos con él por radio.

/

_Dentro de las ruinas_.

Latias y Emerald se encuentran siguiendo a Giovanni y a sus secuaces mientras se esconden a lo largo de los amplios pasillos por los que pasan mientras recopilan información. Fotos de murales, jeroglíficos con alguna clase de relevancia, etc.

Todo va bien hasta que el comunicador de Emerald comenzó a sonar, y él y Latias tuvieron que esconderse rápidamente para no ser descubiertos.

-¿Qué quieres? Estamos ocupados. – dijo Emerald en voz baja para que no se escuchara el eco.

-_¿Dónde diablos te metiste? ¿Sabes que te puedes meter en problemas?_ – dijo Brendan.

-Tu voz nos va a delatar. Estamos dentro de las ruinas y hemos encontrado información muy útil. Los veremos cuando salgamos de aquí, parece que encontraron algo de gran valor.

-_Esper…_

-Vamos Latias, esto parece divertido. – dijo Emerald y siguieron al grupo de Giovanni.

Cada vez que avanzaban más, las grandes salas daban paso a pasillos más angostos donde nada más se podía pasar en fila india. Latias y Emerald se vieron un momento y luego asintieron para que, momentos después, Latias se transformara en una chica con uniforme del equipo Rocket.

Avanzaron un poco más antes de llegar a una entrada iluminada que conectaba a una cámara amplia sin ninguna otra salida. En medio de Giovanni y su equipo se encontraba un sarcófago de oro con símbolos de Unknown en la parte baja.

-¡Al fin lo encontramos! ¡El sarcófago donde fue encerrado el cuerpo del Rey de Poketlantis! ¡Pronto nada podrá detenernos! ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! – se comenzó a reir Giovanni, mientras los demás sonreían de manera malévola.

-Esto es malo. Avisémosle a Brendan de lo que nos enteramos. Si nos apuramos podríamos detener esto. – dijo Emerald y Latias volvió a su forma original antes de usar la tele transportación.

/

-Ve con Emerald, Brendan. Podrá serte de mucho ayuda Brendan. ¡Es la última vez que te hago caso Red! – se andaba quejando el chico hasta que enfrente de él aparecieron dos siluetas.

-¡Brendan! ¡Irnos! ¡Ahora! ¡Importante! ¡Alerta! – gritaba Emerald las palabras a todo lo que podía.

-¡Woa! Cálmate chico. Respira hondo y explícate. – dijo Brendan y Emerald le hizo un poco de caso.

-¡Al diablo lo de explicártelo! Tenemos que encontrar a Red y a Blue y contarles, esto tendrá que llegar a los Altos Mandos.

-Pero…

-¡Latios y Latias, tele transpórtennos a donde se encuentra Red!

/

_Cerca de media noche en los alrededores de Petalburgo._

-Esto es aburrido Red. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos cartas? Con apuesta. – dijo Blue, lo último de manera provocativa.

-A veces creo que en lo único que piensas es en "eso" Blue. Además de que estamos en misión, aunque estemos observando nada más.

-Sé que lo deseas. Vamos Red, por favor. – dijo la chica poniendo ojos Growlithe bebe y acercándose más.

-Blue… _Vamos cerebro, concéntrate en otra cosa. No pienses en eso. ¡No pienses en eso!_ – Red trataba de mantenerse controlado para no ir directo a las incitaciones de Blue, pero para su desgracia el deseo es más fuerte que la razón. – Porque creo que me lamentaré después de esto.

Y empezaron a hacer una "escenita", como dijo Green cuando los encontró en pleno acto de cariño. Justo en el momento en que iban a avanzar más, varias figuras aparecieron en donde se encontraban Blue y Red, por lo que tuvieron que actuar rápido para que no se dieron cuenta de lo que iban a hacer.

-_Ya verás algún día Blue. / ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer ahora?_ – fueron los pensamientos de Red y Blue cuando vieron a Brendan y a Emerald junto a sus pokemon.

-¡¿Tienes que esparcir tú rastro por toda la zona Red? ¡Llevamos horas buscándolos! – se quejó Brendan, pero se dio cuenta que haber hecho eso era un error.

-Si nos hubieras contactado, te hubieras dado nuestra localización. Ahora dime, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Red, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía.

-Cuéntale Emerald, tú y Latias fueron los únicos que lo vieron.

Ambos mencionados dieron un paso al frente y comenzaron a contar todo lo que vieron sin ahorrarse detalles. Cuando terminaron, les mostraron las imágenes y, Red y Blue quedaron asombrados de lo que vieron.

-Eso es imposible. Brandon dijo que esas ruinas eran difíciles de encontrar, más aun de poder pasarlas. – dijo Blue.

-¿Senpai? – preguntó Emerald a Red.

El hermano de Ash estaba meditando sobre la situación que podría venir y los acontecimientos que Latias y Emerald vieron. Humanos y pokemon lo veían atentamente esperando su respuesta.

-En estos casos… mi rango no me sirve de mucho. Tendremos que comunicar esta información a los demás y ver que nos dicen. De momento no podemos hacer nada, solo seguir con el plan original. – dijo Red y los demás se le quedaron viendo extrañados. – Blue y yo seguiremos con el plan original. Ustedes dos y sus pokemon nos seguirán lo más escondido posible durante un tiempo. Después, lo más seguro es que regresen con los demás y se preparen.

-¿Y por el momento a dónde vamos? – preguntó Brendan.

-Se quedaran con nosotros, es peligroso que anden vagando.

Red se levantó y fue a donde Pika estaba durmiendo para imitarlo. Emerald y Brendan hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Blue molesta por lo que había dicho Red.

-_¡No es justo! Esta era la noche perfecta. Todo lo había planeado, después de tener nuestro momento de intimidad le iba a decir lo que sentía. ¡Pero no! El señor peinado extravagante y el señor con peluca tuvieron que interrumpir._ – suspiro – _Aun así, tendré pronto otra oportunidad._

Después de figurar el plan que pondría en marcha para quedarse con Red de una vez por todas, sonrió para sí misma y fue a acostarse donde su Blastoise se encontraba durmiendo. A los pocos minutos, solo se escuchaba el respirar de todos y el crepitar del fuego.

/

En casa de los Balance, a unas horas del amanecer, Ash se encuentra afuera meditando un poco. Desde que todos se fueron a dormir, el salió y se sentó a meditar, ya que desde hace unos años aprendió que era una buena manera de descansar mente, cuerpo y alma. En este estado, a pesar de parecer estar dormido o inconsciente, sus sentidos del oído y del olfato se agudizan lo suficiente para decirle si alguien se acerca o si sucede algo.

Esta vez no es la excepción, ya que escuchó a pasos en el lado más alejado del jardín, el cual daba hacía los límites del bosque de Petalburgo. En ese momento "despertó" pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, esperando.

-_Un pokemon._

Se dijo para sí mismo Ash, que esperó para tenerlo un poco más cerca. Las nubes se despejaron un poco y dejaron que la poca luna que había iluminara al pokemon que se acercaba, un Mightyena. En ese momento, el pokemon decidió atacar y, al momento Ash lo esquivó y abrió los ojos.

-Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor. – le dijo Ash, lo que enojó al pokemon y se puso en posición de combate. - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Lucario, garra de acero!

Lucario salió de su pokebola y atacó a Mightyena que esquivó el ataque y se preparó para usar triturar. Pero Lucario uso agilidad para esquivar y siguió con velocidad extrema, golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder.

-Aura esfera.

Al momento que lo dijo, Mightyena disparó una bola de sombras que chocó con la aura esfera, levantando algo de polvo y despertando a los habitantes de la casa que salieron para ver el final de la batalla, la cual no había durado ni 5 minutos.

-Termina con hueso veloz. – dijo Ash y Lucario golpeó al oponente hasta dejarlo noqueado. - ¡Pokebola, ve!

La pokebola se movió unos momentos, para después detenerse. Ash se acercó y la tomó para después sacar a Mightyena de la pokebola, quien comenzó a actuar de manera más calmada. El chico escuchó el carraspeó de Norman, y volteó mirándolos de manera curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede Norman? – preguntó Ash.

-¿Qué haces afuera? Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo. – dijo Norman lo más calmado posible.

May y Caroline pusieron caras de preocupación al suponer lo que venía, mientras que Max comenzaba a sonreir porque sabía que su padre estaba a punto de estallar.

-Decidí pasar la noche afuera, no es que desprecie la hospitalidad que tienen. Pero después de pasar algunos años con la naturaleza, se siente raro volver a pasar la noche bajo techo. Además de que tengo ciertos problemas para dormir, aunque descubrí una manera para descansar.

-¿No has intentado algo para poder dormir? – preguntó Caroline.

-Al principio lo intente, pero solo ocurría que mis pesadillas se hacían más reales. Así que decidí probar la meditación.

-¿Y si te ayuda? – preguntó Norman, ya más calmado.

-La verdad, sí. Ya que no solo ayuda a que me descanse mi cuerpo, también mi mente descansa y mis fuerzas llegan a recuperarse. Normalmente, mis pokemon me acompañan a meditar durante el día unas cuantas horas, eso les ayuda a concentrarse mejor en una batalla.

-Interesante. Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a descansar, ya que nos espera un día largo. Sobre todo a dos de nosotros. – dijo Norman, a manera de despedida.

Los demás miembros de la familia también se despidieron, aunque Max lo hizo a regañadientes. El patio estaba solo de nuevo, a excepción de Ash y su nuevo pokemon. Ambos se sentaron junto a un árbol y al poco rato Ash entró en una profunda meditación y Mightyena dormía a su lado.

/

En la mañana, después de que hubieran comido el desayuno, y mientras los pokemon jugaban, Ash decidió tomar un buen baño antes de salir con sus amigos. Cuando salió, vio a May jugando con los pokemon y si quedó viéndolos un rato hasta que Pikachu lo vio.

-¡PikaPi!

-Hola amigo, veo que se la están pasando muy bien. – dijo Ash, sonriendo.

-Pika Pichu Pika Pichu, Pikachu Chu Kachu.

-Bueno, no tienen que molestarlo. Sabes que cuando Lucario evolucionó cambió su carácter.

-Pikachu

Ambos fueron a donde May descansaba mientras Eevee y Torchic jugaban con Mightyena y se sentaron a su lado. Después de un rato, Pikachu se unió de nuevo a los juegos. Ambos estaban en silencio, viendo a los pokemon, a veces Ash sonreía al verlos en sus juegos. En eso, May vio a Lucario un poco más apartado de los demás y se extrañó.

-Oye Ash, ¿por qué Lucario no está con los demás?

-Porque al momento de que evolucionó, su poder creció y no lo pudo controlar. Fue duro para ambos, pero más para él. Es por eso que usa la meditación, para concentrar su poder. A veces si decide unirse, pero cuando siente que ya no puede ser retira.

-Pobre. ¿Pero por qué le sucede eso?

-Por haber evolucionado antes. A Lucario lo encontré cuando era todavía un Riolu, estaba muy mal herido y decidí tomarlo. Con el tiempo me contó su historia hasta el momento en que lo encontré.

Ash hizo una pausa, mientras veía como Eevee y Pikachu corrían por el patio y Mightyena dormía junto a Torchic. En ese momento, Lucario se levantó de su lugar y fue

-Un día, encontramos al que había sido su entrenador, quien quería de regreso a Riolu tras verlo en algunas batallas. Ambos nos negamos y comenzó la batalla. A pesar de la desventaja de tipo, Riolu estaba luchando con todo lo que podía. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, evolucionó, lo que me sorprendió. Lamentablemente, era, y es, mucha energía para él y se lastimó. Es por eso que la meditación lo ayuda, para controlar el aura que fluye en su cuerpo.

Ash se acostó en el pasto para ver el pasar de las nubes y al poco rato cerró los ojos y parecía que estaba durmiendo. May lo vio por unos instantes y luego se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras veía a Lucario y Pikachu platicar con Eevee. Sabía que eran sus últimos momentos con Ash antes de que él partiera en su siguiente reto, lo que aún no sabía era que él había llegado para cuidarla y protegerla aunque la vida se le fuera en eso.

-Voy a extrañar la tranquilidad de sentirme como en casa. – dijo Ash, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó la castaña.

-Hace años que vivo de la naturaleza. No es que me queje, es una buena experiencia. Pero, el calor del hogar, aunque sea uno invitado es mucho mejor. Hay ocasiones en donde me gustaría dar media vuelta y volver a casa con mamá por una buena temporada, pero no puedo porque debo de cumplir mi promesa. – Ash se levantó y ayudo a May a ponerse en pie. – Eso no importa ahora. Ya casi es hora de partir.

Ash se acercó a donde estaban Pikachu y Lucario para decirles que ya era hora y después fue a donde estaba Mightyena y lo regresó a su pokebola. May lo veía, tratando de ocultar su tristeza de que se iba, aunque le era difícil. Cuando Ash ya iba a entrar a la casa, se dio cuenta de que May seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y decidió acercarse.

-May, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… Es solo que… he pasado un buen día contigo y no quisiera que dejáramos de vernos. – respondió May, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-May… Cuando dije que ya casi es hora de partir, me refería a los dos.

¿En… serio?

-Claro, ayer hablé con tú papá y está de acuerdo en que me acompañes. Solo tienes que ir a prepararte para que podamos irnos.

-No tardaré. Vamos Eevee y Torchic, tenemos que alistarnos para irnos. – dijo May y salió corriendo con sus pokemon detrás.

-_¿Estás seguro que funcionará?_ – preguntó Lucario.

-Es la única forma de mantenerla a salvo hasta que Red y Blue hagan algo. Y sé muy bien que lo harán… Sea lo que sea.

-PikaPi Pikachu Pika Pika kachu Pika Pikachu.

-Tienes razón, mientras Blue no trate de distraer a mi hermano todo estará bien. Será mejor ir a preparar las cosas, no queremos dejar esperando a May.

Regresó a Lucario a su pokebola y, junto a Pikachu, fue al cuarto que le habían prestado para revisar y recoger sus cosas. Todo estaba en orden, solo faltaba el regalo de Red y Blue, por lo que se las puso. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la entrada para ver que May ya lo estaba esperando con su ropa de viaje (con la que aparece cuando va a Sinnoh).

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar. – dijo Ash.

-No, para nada. Estoy algo nerviosa por esto.

-Descuida. Todos lo estamos cuando empezamos, incluso cuando ya tenemos experiencia nos llegamos a poner nerviosos por lo que nos aguarda. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus papás? Creí que se despedirían de ti.

-Encontré una nota de mamá en la cocina, dice que tuvieron que salir a visitar un familiar y que los disculpáramos por no despedirse.

-Bueno, creo que no hay de otra. Así que es hora de irnos.

-Tienes razón. Y cuando vuelva a retar a papá, le demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

-Esa es la actitud. Pero, mejor nos apuramos antes de que vuelva a pasar lo de ayer.

Ash esperó a que May cerrará la puerta de entrada y escondiera la llave donde le había dicho Norman que lo hiciera, y minutos después ya se dirigían hacia el bosque de Petalburgo a paso veloz. Detrás de ellos, cuatro figuras y un Pikachu los seguían sin ser vistos.

/

Las horas pasaron, y Ash, May y Pikachu ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque de Petalburgo, aunque todavía les faltaba un tramo para llegar a la mitad del bosque. A una distancia prudente, Red y Blue y sus compañeros inesperados los vigilaban mientras hacían el mayor esfuerzo para aguantarse el hambre. Instantes después, Ash y May se detuvieron a descansar a las afueras de una cueva.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar para descansar. – dijo Ash sentándose junto a un árbol.

-¡Al fin! Creí que me ibas hacer caminar más rato. – dijo May sentándose en el suelo.

-No soy así de cruel. Mi hermano si lo haría… Y lo ha hecho.

-¿Tan malo es tú hermano? Porque, por lo que me cuentas en verdad sí que te trataba mal. – dijo May sacando un bocadillo de su cangurera.

-A veces… La mayoría de las veces más bien. Es duro entrenar con él. Más duro vivir con él. Muchas veces no lo entiendo, conmigo se comporta como si fuera un general, pero con Blue hasta se pone nervioso. Y quien no se pondría así. ¡La chica es una perversa!

-¿En serio? Yo tenía la idea de que nada más los chicos eran así. Pero, ¡¿una chica? No me lo creo.

-Si la llegas a conocer, que es lo más seguro, te convencerás.

La plática continuó durante casi dos horas, desde cómo eran las personas que conocía Ash, pasando por sus familiares, hasta los gustos de cada uno. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Red y compañía se acercaron lo más que pudieron sin ser descubiertos. A veces, cuando Ash decía algo, alguno de ellos se molestaba y los demás lo detenían para que no fuera a tratar de matarlo (Red y Blue en especial). Pero, cuando se iban a poner en marcha otra vez, sucedió algo inesperado para todos.

-Parece que va a llover. – dijo May, volteando al cielo.

-_No es una tormenta normal._

_/_

En el desierto de Hoenn, en las ruinas de Poketlantis, el equipo Rocket por fin ha juntado el cuerpo del Rey y la prisión donde se encuentra su alma. Con Giovanni al frente y sus administradores cubriéndolo como medida de seguridad, todos estaban listos para el regreso del que los haría triunfar.

-Señor, estamos listos.

-Excelente. Entréguenme la "prisión", es hora de despertar al Rey. – dijo Giovanni y tomó lo que parecía una pokebola de piedra. - ¡Sal Rey! ¡Nosotros, tus fieles seguidores hemos recuperado tú cuerpo! ¡Te pedimos que nos guíes para conquistar el mundo!

Y dicho esto, una luz comenzó a brillar en la habitación hasta cegar a todos. Minutos después, se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose y varios gritos. Después, todo quedó en tinieblas.

/

-¡Pika!

-¿Qué le sucede a Pikachu? – preguntó May.

-Entra en la cueva May, rápido. – dijo Ash, que se había puesto serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Por favor. Sí confías en mí, entra. Pikachu, ve con ella, los alcanzaré pronto.

May vio a Ash por unos momentos para después adentrarse en la cueva, seguida de Pikachu. El azabache, al ver que estaba solo, escribió rápido una nota y la uso para envolver una piedra de tamaño respetable y lanzarla al bosque. Después de lanzar el mensaje, volteó a ver al cielo y no le gustó lo que vio: Relámpagos rojos recorrían las nubes y en ocasiones un trueno del mismo color descendía a la tierra.

-Ya ha comenzado. – se dijo Ash y entró a la cueva a refugiarse.

Hasta aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Espero sigan disfrutando.


End file.
